


The Weight of a Gift, The Wait of a Promise

by jubilee_jawz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter, band au, brief angst, klance, lance knits keith a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilee_jawz/pseuds/jubilee_jawz
Summary: So being the delightful boyfriend he was, Lance offered to stay in Keith's apartment while he was gone. Besides, it was comforting being surrounded by Keith’s belongings. If felt like he was still with him. Lance had been in the middle of his own Christmas cheer, subtle decorating to music and working on something special for Keith when his phone rang.“There’s just too much snow, baby. We couldn’t even see the roads; we had to stop.”That was not what Lance wanted to hear.





	The Weight of a Gift, The Wait of a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesearchingastronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchingastronaut/gifts).



“Are you sure?”

Dating a musician wasn’t something easy.

But it wasn’t like Lance hadn’t known that when he said yes to a date with Keith. Besides, he had his own stuff to do with his illustration major, so that kept him busy, and the separation easier when Keith had to go off for gigs. However with the winter break starting, Lance found himself lacking in things to keep him occupied.

Sure there was Christmas with his family, being able to see his siblings and nieces and nephews. Mom's hugs that he desperately missed while cooped up in his dorm studying. There was the New Year's party with drinks and songs with friends while they counted the seconds as the ball dropped for the start of the next year.

Between that he spent his few free moments with Keith. But alas another gig had separated them. Keith and his bandmates had packed up and left for Chicago for a weekend. Usually Keith would have left his apartment in Shiro’s care, but Allura’s family wanted to see her and her fiancé for some holiday fun.

So being the delightful boyfriend he was, Lance offered to stay in Keith's apartment while he was gone. Besides, it was comforting being surrounded by Keith’s belongings. If felt like he was still with him. Lance had been in the middle of his own Christmas cheer, subtle decorating to music and working on something special for Keith when his phone rang.

“There’s just too much snow, baby. We couldn’t even see the roads; we had to stop.”

That was not what Lance wanted to hear. He leaned against the wall and peered through the window at the evening snow. He immediately regretted even wishing for it earlier when Hunk and Shay had stopped by that afternoon.

“You’re upset…” Keith’s disheartened voice broke the silence that settled between them.

“No, it’s okay it’s not your fault.” Lance forced a laugh. “It’s not like you can control the weather or anything.” He turned from the window, making his way back to the overstuffed comfy chair. He fell, dead weight, into the cushions with a sigh. “I’m just glad you’re all safe.”

Keith seemed to perk up a little. “Yeah, but I’d much rather be stuck in a snow storm at home with you. Not in a shitty motel with a bunch of sweaty guys.” In the background came a loud clamor and some shouting. Keith’s voice became muffled for a moment as he yelled at his bandmates. “Guys, _seriously_???” Lance could make out their teasing kissy noises.

At that, Lance managed a real laugh. “I’m sure.” He tucked his cell phone between his shoulder and ear before leaning over the arm of the couch. He retrieved a wicker basket filled with supplies and his unfinished gift.

“So, what are your plans for the night?” Keith asked once he returned from his fussing.

Lance worried at his bottom lip as he grabbed the needles and yarn from the basket. “Well, I already did some cleaning and I made food expecting my boyfriend home for dinner-“ he smiled, wrapping a piece of yarn around his finger then began knitting.

“Lance I’m-“ Keith began, probably another attempt at apologizing.

“I even made sugar cookies in cute Christmas shapes. And mama’s _snickerdoodles_.” Lance teased. Last year Keith had gone home with Lance for winter break and ate himself sick of the cookies he and his mom had made.

“Just torture me why don’t you?” Lance could feel Keith’s smile and it made his heart squeeze with longing.

Lance finished the row, looked it over and began on the next. “I’ll probably just eat dinner and watch some movies until I pass out.” A lonely night, but at least he could talk to Keith if only for a little bit.

A little bit turned into an hour, the beautiful pale blue sky turned dark as the sun set, casting the living room in darkness if not for the low lighting in the living room. Lance sighed softly, lowering his hands into his lap. He looked at the living room table where his empty dinner plate sat. He laid his project on the arm of the couch and gathered his plate and cup, taking it with him to the kitchen and placing them in the sink, still listening intently to Keith’s recount of the trip.

Next to the stove sat two plates, the two batches of cookies he’d made. While Keith spoke, Lance looked over them hungrily before grabbing a pretty iced Christmas tree.

“I really wish I could have made it home. I miss you.” Keith muttered

Caught off guard, Lance felt his heart squeeze for the umpteenth time that night. “You sound like you’re getting sleepy.” He put the star of the cookie between his teeth and bit down.

Keith chuckled softly over the line “You don’t miss me?”

“Of course I do.” Lance said a little too quickly, earning another laugh from his boyfriend. “I’ve been sleeping with your stupid jacket for the last three days.” He felt embarrassment flush his cheeks.

“I’ll be home soon.” Keith promised, it was a nice gesture but it did little to make Lance feel better. All he could think about was how empty and lonely he was going to feel when their phone call ended. He’d convinced himself to just wait until Sunday, and here it was but instead of hugging Keith and smothering him in kisses, he was going to have to curl up with a piece of fabric that smelled like him. _Again._

“I know you will.” Lance hugged himself. “You sound exhausted, so get some sleep okay?”

Keith made a noise akin to a tired grunt as his reply. “I will, g’night.”

“Good night, baby.” Lance smiled.

And just like that it was over. Lance couldn’t even bring himself to finish his cookie. He left it abandoned on the plate and returned to the living room. He paused plopped back down on the couch again. The remote to the tv sometime during the night had fallen between the cushions. Lance blindly searched until his fingers wrapped around the familiar shape. He pulled it out and channel surfed until he found the hallmark channel. Nothing better than knitting, hot coco, and cheesy Christmas movies alone.

____

Lance paused in his knitting and held up the garment. It was actually coming along quite nicely. It had taken Lance months to figure out what kind of gift to give Keith, because Keith was not help honestly.

“I dunno Lance.”

“I don’t need anything Lance.”

“I already have you.”

Sweet gestures, but o help at all. Lance dubbed himself the king of gift giving. He had a reputation to keep and he refused to lose his “title” due to a stubborn boyfriend. Keith had plenty of music gear, cookies as good as they were didn’t last long enough, and Keith wasn’t much of a gamer. It was only after shopping and complaining to his mom that he figured it out.

He should have done so sooner honestly, his mom had knitted all the time when Lance was growing up. He still had his baby blanket that she had made for him while she was pregnant. The two had gone out in search of yarn for a baby blanket for Lance’s future niece. Roaming the aisles, Lance found the prettiest burgundy red yarn. God- It was soft too, and Keith never wore a scarf either. A thick warm infinity scarf would look quite nice on him Lance thought. (Just because he ran like a furnace didn’t make him immune to the cold, and Lance did not want to go through another flu with Keith.) Lance bought every bundle of the soft yarn he could find.

It was a labor of love that’s for sure; but at long last he was nearly finished.

The couch suddenly rocked, startling Lance so badly he nearly stabbed his finger with the needle.

“Purrrt.”

Lance unfurled his legs from under him and turned. His shock dissolved into relief. Sergio **,** Keith’s cat blinked his impossibly large green eyes at him. Sergio, a large orange ball of fur was the reason Keith needed someone to stay in the apartment. Least Serg go onto another one of his rampages for not being given constant attention. After all, Keith had just gotten new furniture.  “You scared me.” Lance cocked his head and turned back to his knitting with a laugh. The cat mewled again before rubbing his body against Lance’s neck, nuzzling his hair. He purred so loudly and Lance could feel it against his scalp. “Yeah, I know. Your dad said he wasn’t coming home tonight, so you get another night with just me.” Lance side eyed the cat. Sergio paused his affections and stared at Lance, still purring.

As quickly as he came, Serg’s purring stopped and he jumped down from the couch. Lance didn’t give him much of glance, he be heard the soft jingle of the bell on his collar as he trotted off.

“Thanks for your company.” Lance pouted.

The credits for I’m Not Ready for Christmas rolled up the black screen and Lance contemplated what he would do if any of his nieces ever wished for him not to lie. Not that he did, outside of surprises or the time he got ticketed for tipsy driving… it was only one time. He looked down at the scarf and realized that he had actually finished it. Riveted by the movie plot, he had finished the scarf and left his hands in his lap so long they had begun to tingle. He shook his sleeping limbs and put the needles back into the basket

Lance rolled his shoulders back a few times before wrapping the scarf two times around his own neck and – _oh!_ It was so soft and warm. Lance snuggled into the fabric, he could already picture Keith wearing it and he hoped Keith would like it. Alas, he grabbed his phone and swiped his finger across the screen. It lit up with a time of 11:45pm. He yawned softly, he had killed as much time as he could. There was no reason to stay up any longer, he decided it best to just go crawl into bed and listen to music until sleep took him. Lance leaned back against the chair and stretched his arms up above his head until his back arched until he felt the sweet revival of his muscles.

He felt Serg jump onto the couch behind him, he reached back to pet him until he felt lips gently press a kiss against his temple. Terror ripped down his spine and propelled him forward out of the chair. He whirled around, prepared to defend himself only to be met with Keith hugging himself and laughing loudly. He still wore his black winter coat and gloves, snow dusting his inky hair and clothes.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Lance screeched. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at Keith. Keith put his hands up to shield himself and the pillow bounced off of him and it the floor. Not enough. Lance lunged at Keith and punched his chest. “You scared me half to death!” How had he not heard the front door open?

Keith was still laughing, like he’s played the greatest joke ever. “I’m glad I left my places in the hands of such an _observant_ person. He managed between laughter and soft blows. He dodged another hit and wrapped his arms around Lance tightly and pressed his cold red tipped nose into Lance’s warm neck.

“Stooooop stop stop stop!” Lance whined as he struggled. Though he tried his best to fake anger with Keith, he pressed himself flush with Keith’s chest and wrapped his arms around Keith in the tightest embrace he could manage. “I thought you were stuck in Chicago.” His voice muffled by the gray fur collar of Keith’s coat.

“Nah, I just wanted to surprise you.” Keith kissed the side of Lance’s face more times than he could count. “Besides, nothing would keep me from getting home to you.”

Lance’s heart swelled so much he thought it might burst. Keith lifts a hand from Lance’s waist and cupped his jaw, he tilted his chin up to him. When their lips met Lance forgot everything else but remembered, like every time, how maddening it is kissing Keith. It fills him with more warmth than even the biggest fire his dad could make in their old fireplace. His brain short circuited to autopilot- he threaded his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulling him even closer. His plans for the night immediately changed when he felt Keith’s hands under his shirt. They stayed chastely at his waist, just looking for closer contact than Lance’s sweater allowed. With his thumbs Keith’s massaged soft circles against Lance’s skin as their mouths met over and over..

“Awe, you really did miss me.” Keith sighed dreamily.

Lance hummed in agreement, noses centimeters away. “A _lot.”_  Lance leaned back a little, but not breaking Keith’s grip on him. He never wanted that to happen, not tonight. Lance lifted the scarf up over his head and over Keith’s twice. “I made it, so you better not lose it.” He grinned, watching Keith look down at his new gift.

“Now I haVe something that smells like you.”  Keith smiled into the scarf.

Lance swore he was going to melt right there on the floor. He couldn't even stop the joyous laughter that bubbled from some deep part of him, he wouldn't even if he could. Rather, Lance grabbed Keith’s face and eased him into another tender kiss. “I love you.” he smiled against Keith’s lips. Another kiss.

“I love you more.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH So, this ficlet was requested by the lovely Caro to accompany a Lance piece she did recently, located [ H E R E ](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/163330842842/knitting-and-purring-cats)
> 
> I just started a new writing [ blog](https://carryithome.tumblr.com/) where I will be taking requests for ficlets and of course if you like what I do, and only if you can, please donate here at my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A348K4O), ever little bit helps. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much <3


End file.
